SoF Outtakes
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: These are outtakes or scenes from my story Son of Flame that didn't make it into the story or what you the readers wanted.


**A/N: ****hey people.**

**This is the first in a line of drabbles that I wanted and couldn't fit into 'Son of Flame' or scenes that you guys wanted to see but didn't get to. Or anything like that.**

**This first one is based on the theory that Izumi and Roy are actually siblings, something that I support.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

Izumi stood in the doorway for a moment quietly. Alphonse didn't even notice her as he looked out the window and into the skies as she watched the both of them.

Her apprentices.

Her students.

One boy she considered a son of her own.

The other, is her nephew.

She turned around and walked onto the porch and leaned against the banister.

Why? Why the hell didn't Roy tell her? Sure they haven't had real contact other then short visits and looking over's but still! She is his older sister and therefore entitled to know about these sort of things.

'_What the hell Roy?' _Izumi thought to herself. _'Why didn't you tell me about this? I could have helped you. I would have done something.'_

'_I could have taken him and raised him as my own.'_

Izumis eyes widened at that thought. Could she have done that? Taken in her nephew and raised him? Call him son and hear him call her 'mom'? A cruel reminder of what could have been? And then what? When the truth was supposed to come out? What would he do then?

'_Probably run to somewhere safe like he did now.' _she thought to herself.

She sighed heavily as she rubbed her stomach, where her organs were taken as a toll. Her mind unwillingly filling with images of what could have been if Roy did tell her.

A young Edward, that was easy enough she had trained him when he was a child after all, looking up at her and saying 'Mommy.' Looking after him as he went to school.

Watching him grow up.

She would've still taught him how to fight and alchemy of course. Watching his progress.

Watching his face light up as he performed another transmutation.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked back to her bedroom to where her husband was sleeping peacefully. She laid down and settled into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Mom! Mommy!" a voice behind her cried out.

She turned around and smiled as her 'son' ran towards her with something in his arms.

"What is it Edward?" she asked kneeling down.

He held out the object in his hand. "I did what you told me to! I made something with alchemy!"

The smile was still on her face as she reached out and grasped the toy figure in her fingers and turned it over to look at it from every side. "Very impressive. You're a natural at this." she praised him.

He grinned brightly and asked "Would you teach me more?"

Izumi looked over the figure one more time before nodding and saying "I suppose it is time."

Edward cheered and grasped her hand tightly. She gripped his and started to where she kept her alchemy books.

* * *

She and Edward walked through the market to pick up more fruits and vegetables. Her ears caught the familiar gossiping of the town.

'The boy doesn't even look a thing like any of them.'

'Definitely not like Sig.'

'Do you think she had an affair?'

'Ugh poor Sig. To have the woman you love cheat on you.'

She blocked out the words and glanced down at Edward, he smiled back at her but she was able to see the familiar look of discomfort in his eyes caused by those words.

She smiled back reassuringly and gripped his shoulder tightly. When they were on the road back home she told him the same thing she told him every time that doubt came in:

"It doesn't matter what other people think Edward. All that matters is that I love you and so does Sig. Remember that."

* * *

She, Sig, and her son/nephew were traveling once more and this time found themselves in the little village of Resembol. Where there was currently a strong storm which was causing the river to overflow.

She ignored the townspeople cries and walked forward confidently. When she was in the proper place she clapped her hands together and placed them on the ground.

She smiled back at the amazed people who then asked the familiar question. "Who are you?" to which she always answered the same thing.

"Just a housewife passing through." before she felt the familiar pang in her stomach and she coughed up blood once more.

"Mom!" Edward cried as Sig yelled "Izumi!"

Later in the hospital Sig was standing beside the bed while Edward was sitting on the edge and dangling his feet as Izumi talked to the doctor. Soon the room was empty except for a young boy, a young girl, and someone she assumed to be their grandmother.

The boy swallowed and walked forward. "Thank you for helping up." he said.

Izumi bowed her head slightly as she said "No need to thank me, I was merely helping out. Alchemy is to be used for the people after all."

The boy nodded and said "Exactly. That was alchemy. You're an alchemist."

Izumi tilted her head to the side as she said "Yes I'm sure we've established that. What do you want?"

The boy swallowed and said "Right well I was wondering if you would teach me. If you would take me on as your student."

"Mommy doesn't take apprentices." Edward cut in before she could say anything.

"Edward." she scolded lightly. She turned back towards the boy "But my son is right. I do not take on apprentices."

"But why not?" the boy asked. The girl came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder lightly "Al." she said.

The boy, Al, ignored her and asked once more "Why not?"

"I simply do not wish to have an apprentice. My son is more then enough." Izumi said.

"And that is final."

* * *

"Edward…I'm…not really your mother. I'm your aunt." Izumi forced the words out at her eighteen year old nephew.

He sat there in horror staring at her. "What?" he whispered.

"I am not your real mother. Your father is my little brother and he and your real mother asked me to take care of you and raise you until the time was right." Izumi said.

"_Izumi."_

"I'm sorry Edward."

"_Izumi."_

"Please forgive me."

"_Izumi wake up dear."_

* * *

Izumis eyes snapped open and she gazed at the concern look in her husbands eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine dear. Just a little dream." Izumi said, smiling at him. She got out of bed and asked "How are Ed and Al?"

"They're fine. They also said that they are going to leave today." Sig said.

Izumi blinked in surprise. "Already?"

Sig nodded. "Ed said that he didn't want to waste anymore time and he would face it all."

Izumi smiled. So much like his father.

She crossed the room and had her hand on the doorknob when her husbands question stopped her.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Izumi brought back her hand and put it against her chest as she thought.

Finally she shook her head. "Almost no one knows about me and Roy being siblings. And if Roy didn't want Edward to know about him and his Lieutenants being his parents then he most certainly doesn't want him to know that I am his aunt." Izumi took a deep breath.

"I'll tell him when he is ready to hear it."

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**If there is any scene you guys want to see that you didn't in 'Son of Flame' then just tell me and I'll try my best to do it.**

**What do you guys think about Roy and Izumi being siblings?**

**And as for the actual 'Son of Flame' I still have writers block on that story and have no idea when I will be able to update it.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
